


Abused in the Bar Bathroom

by kroganbitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Beating, Bestiality, Come as Lube, Cops, F/F, F/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Object Insertion, Other, POV First Person, Physical Abuse, Piss, Police, Police Brutality, Punching, Rape, Spitroasting, Urine, gun - Freeform, kicking, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroganbitch/pseuds/kroganbitch
Summary: I get drunk and pass out in a toilet stall, and wake up in trouble





	1. Spitroast

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I love hearing what you think!

I opened the bar door and went inside. It was dark inside and there weren't many people around. I went to the bar and ordered a drink. And then some more. I wanted to get really drunk so I set up a tab, hoping I'd be able to find some way out of paying it because I knew I wouldn'y have enough money for it. I knew men were looking at me in my too short top and my tight jeans, but I didn't pay any attention to them.

After a while I needed to pee. I was really unsteady on my feet by this point but I made it to the bathrooms and got my pants and panties down in time. I was about to leave the stall again when I suddenly felt really sleepy and decided to lean up against the wall for a second. It was nice and cool, and I realised I was sliding down a little but I didn't care. My eyes slid closed and I went to sleep still with my pants pulled down.

I woke up on my knees somehow. I couldn't work out what was going on for a second, because it felt like the world was rocking back and forth and my cunt hurt slightly. I mumbled and tried to sit up.

"Oh shit she's waking up," I heard from behind me. There were hands on my waist. I shook my head and knocked it on something.

"Well hurry the fuck up then," someone else said. I blinked until I could see again and realised my head was on the toilet seat.

"Oww..." I moaned, my cunt suddenly really hurting. What was happening? I looked around and up, and realised there was a man standing over me. His pants were pulled down and his big hard cock was out. He was stroking himself slowly. "What are you...OW!" I looked back and realised why my cunt was hurting. There was another man raping me. They must have come in and found me asleep with my pants down, and dragged me over the toilet. I screamed and tried to escape, but one of them grabbed me and held me still.

"She's gonna get us caught," the man raping me said. He was fucking me so hard I was bouncing across the toilet and I could hear him grunting as he took my cunt.

"Fuck knows why I let you go first," the other man said. They wanted to take turns on me.

"Please stop!" I cried. "You're hurting me!" I wriggled again but the other man grabbed my head and held me down. "I'll call the police!"

Both of them laughed, and then the one holding my head lifted me up by the hair to look at him, and I realised he was wearing a cop uniform. I started to cry and they laughed more.

"Hurry up and fuck the bitch harder," the other one said.

"She'll scream," my rapist said. My cunt was starting to get wet now and it didn't hurt as much but I couldn't take any more.

"Let's shut her up then." He pulled my head towards his cock and I tried to pull away.

"No!" I screamed, but he forced his cock into my open mouth. He tasted dirty and sweaty and I really wanted to spit him out but he was too strong and I couldn't move. Seeing my getting my mouth raped too made the other man even harder in my cunt and he started slamming deeper and harder into me. Tears ran down my face and I tried to cry out around the big cock in my mouth but it was too big. He started sliding it back and forth over my tongue, filling my mouth with the nasty taste of him as his partner rammed his cock into my cunt. I was dripping wet now, and from his grunts and groans I knew I must feel good.

"Uhn, she likes my cock in her mouth, don't you little slut?" He pulled out of my mouth and slapped his cock on my face and covered me with spit and smeared my tears.

"No! No! Stop!" I screamed, my voice cracking from the way I was being bounced across the toilet seat by the man fucking my cunt. He just laughed and shoved it back in my mouth, pumping hard over my tongue.

"Yeah she does."

"I bet she wants it in her throat," the one raping me said. I shook my head furiously, gurgling and spluttering as I tried to escape, but it didn't stop him forcing his cock deeper. My eyes watered alongside the tears and I choked and gagged hard but he didn't stop.

"Filthy whore's going to make me cum," one of them said.

"Do it in her cunt, I'm happy with this hole," the other cop replied, starting to rape my throat even harder. I felt like I was going to throw up but there was nothing I could do to stop him. The cop raping my cunt slammed himself the deepest he'd gone inside me and I felt his hot cum spilling inside me. My eyes rolled back and I came, completely unexpected, twitching as he raped his seed deep inside me with throaty growls. My legs gave way as he pulled out and I fell on the floor, held up by the cock relentlessly pounding my throat. I could feel cum running out of my cunt and down my thigh as I tried to sob.

"Wipe it off in her hair." The other cop did what he was told and I shuddered when I felt his cum and my cunt juices getting smeared in my hair and forehead. I think it made the other cop cum because he rammed himself really deep and I felt warmth fill my tummy. He pulled my head back a little so he was cumming in my mouth, making me taste his filthy disgusting seed but not letting me off his cock. Finally when my mouth was full and I could feel it leaking out he slammed my head down and made me choke on it one more time before wrenching my hair back and shoving me away from him. I tumbled back into the corner and tried to crawl away from them as I cried and dribbled cum out of my abused, raped holes.

"Now," the bossy cop said, "pay the cunt."

I stared in confusion as one of the cops fished in his trousers for a wallet, and held out a handful of notes to me.

"What?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"It's $300, you greedy little bitch," the bossy one growled.

"I don't... I mean..." I didn't know what to say, my holes were too sore and sticky to think straight.

"Fucking bitch," he growled, and grabbed the money from the other one. He balled it up and grabbed me, and before I could even move he shoved it in my mouth. I spluttered and tried to spit it out, so he grabbed his softening cock and rammed it back in my mouth, shoving the money deep before he pulled out. I collapsed to my knees coughing and gasping, not even hearing the cops leave. Eventually I coughed up a gob of rape cum and spit with the crumpled notes in it and gasped for air with tears streaming down my face.

I took a moment before I tried to stand-up, still dizzy. I picked up the sticky money and stumbled towards the stall door and almost tripped on my pants wrapped around my legs. I almost fell over coming out of it but stopped dead when I saw two more cops in the bathroom with me.

"Oh thank god," I gasped. They could help me.

"That her?" one of them, a woman, asked. I noticed she was holding a lead, and at the other end of it was a big Alsatian.

The other nodded, and his partner grinned viciously and took a step closer to me, dragging the dog towards me.

"They said you were a bitch in heat," the woman said, backing me back towards the toilet stall, "let's see how right they were..."


	2. Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My new abusers push the limits of my body further

I tried to run past the cops and I made it as far as the door before the man grabbed me by the hair. I screamed in pain as he span me around again and then punched me in the face. My head rocked back and I saw stars as I fell onto my back near the dog and it sniffed me. I tried to get up again but the woman kicked me in the head. I yelped as I fell down again, feeling a bruise starting. She pulled out her gun and hit me on the other side of my head with it. My eyes watered with the pain as my vision went blurry.

"Stop moving you stupid cunt," she hissed at me and shoved the gun against my head.

I wanted to try and run again but I was too scared so instead I just cried silently.

"Want me to cuff it?" the man asked waving handcuffs.

"No, it knows it can't get away," the woman cop said. She pressed the gun against my cheek. "Roll over and stick your ass up," she ordered but I was too terrified to do anything but cry.

She started kicking me in the side to force me to roll over and each kick hurt enough to make me moan in pain. "Aww, she likes it," the woman cop laughed once I was on my front. I could still feel cum from my last rapist leaking out of my cunt. She grabbed my hair and turned my head to the side so I was looking at her while she menaced me with the gun. I could see the dog's dick from there. It was hard.

"Stick your ass up cunt," she barked.

"Please don't... don't make me... don't... not that..." I begged incoherently but I did what she said anyway.

"Here boy," the man cop said with a mean laugh. I watched the dog trot past me towards him, and then a sniffing sound and hot air on my ass and cunt. I whined with fear and stared at the gun barrel with my eyes wide. I was still hurting from all the kicking and I knew there were purple bruises forming on my chest and face.

"Ha!" the woman laughed, "he doesn't want your ruined cunt!" She pressed the gun against my lips hard.

"Please!" I cried. "I'll do anything else! You can..." She cut me off by shoving the gun in my mouth. It tasted of metal and dirt and it terrified me.

"Get him inside her," the woman ordered the man cop and I heard scrabbling and the dog whining as the man grabbed it. I shuddered when I felt its furry front legs on top of it and it's disgusting excited sniffing noises. The cop let go of it and it was a lot heavier than I expected. After a second I felt it shuffle closer to me and rub it's furry belly against my back. I felt the alien head of its dick touched my abused cunt and immediately screamed and struggled and tried to roll sideways to throw it off.

The woman cop took the gun out of my mouth and punched my head into the ground a few times, each punch sending shockwaves of pain through my head as she bounced me off the floor. I blacked out for a few seconds and woke up again just as the dog pushed its dick into my cunt. It felt so different to a human cock and I shuddered with utter horror as the dog started to rape me. It rutted me hard and fast using the last rapist's cum as lube.

The man cop stepped into my field of vision while the dog raped me and I cried and moaned. He pulled out his cock and I thought I was going to get my throat raped again but instead the woman grabbed it and started jerking him off slowly while they watched the dog hammer my cunt. She sat down on the toilet seat in front of me while she stroked him with one hand and kept the gun pointed at my bruised and beaten head with the other. I was their filthy rape porn, just something to get off to. I wanted to look away or close my eyes so I could stop looking at them but I was scared of what they'd do to me.

Nothing could be worse than the dog though. It fucked me so hard and fast I could feel my tits swinging.

"You know," the woman cop said, "I need to piss."

The man cackled with laughter and took over stroking his cock while the woman got up and undid her belt.

"No!" I begged, even though I was being raped by a dog cock the idea of what was coming next disgusted me. "Don't!" I sobbed. The dog was so deep in my cunt now and pumping so hard I could feel a knot at the base of its dick pushing against me.

The cop dropped her pants and I couldn't stop myself looking up at her pussy. She was neatly trimmed with a tuft of blonde hair. She knelt down and positioned herself over my head and put the gun barrel against my neck.

She sighed and started pissing on me. I grimaced and flinched and tried to pull away as the hot stinky liquid splashed onto my face and hair, sticking it to my face. It mixed with my tears and ran down my face. Trying to pull away shoved the dog dick all the way in and I screamed in pain as the knot forced its way into my broken cunt.

Screaming meant the woman's piss went in my mouth as well and it tasted horrid and filthy. The cops laughed as I cried and screamed and spluttered and screwed my eyes up against the yellow spray going in my hair and on my face and in my mouth. Then the dog came inside me. It was the most disgusting thing I'd ever felt, knowing I was being filled with dog cum. It was hotter than the man's who'd raped me earlier and I could feel it pooling inside me as I heard it whine and felt it paw at me. Finally the stream of piss trickled off and the woman got off me. At the same time, the dog started trying to pull out but it was stuck. I spat out piss and tried not to throw up even though I wanted to, screaming in pain as the dog tried to get out of me.

"Get it out! Get it out!" I screamed over and over as the cops cackled at me. Eventually the man walked behind me and yanked the dog out of me. I moaned in horror as I felt the thick hot dog cum leaking from my hole.

He kicked me in the cunt sending me sliding forwards and howling in agony. I curled into a ball and cried and cried for ages.

After ages, the woman grabbed me by my piss soaked hair and hauled me up to my knees. My mouth hung open and leaked spit onto my chin and down my tits and my eyes were unfocused. She slapped me, over and over, until I looked up at her.

"Don't think for a fucking second you're done, cunt," she hissed, and put the gun back to my head.

 


	3. Baton

Two minutes later, they had dragged me into a new position. They had stretched my arms up over my head and cuffed me over the door so the edge of it was between my legs and I was struggling to keep my feet on the floor. I'd just let them do it this time because I hoped they might be nicer to me if I did what I was told. The woman cop proved me wrong by hitting me in the back of the legs with her baton making me fall off my feet. I cried in pain as the cuffs stuck into my wrists and the door swung back closed and the edge of the stall hit me. The cops laughed at my struggling.

"You wanna get it ready?" the man asked, stroking his cock as he looked at my bruised and fucked body. She must have nodded because I second later she was smacking me around with the stick again, beating my back and sides and ass. each hit hurt more than the last and it wasn't long before I was crying again.

"Please stop!" I screamed. "please! you'll break me!"

"Stupid cunt," she hissed back and spat on me. She dropped the baton on the floor and grabbed my hair to pull my head back. She raised her fist and I whimpered and turned away. She laughed cruelly and lowered her fist a bit, making me relax and then threatening me again. She laughed again and dropped her hand and I thought I was safe but then she punched me as hard as she could in the face. I whimpered and fell again, struggling to stay on my tiptoes as they laughed and smacked me while I sobbed and begged. The woman cop picked up her baton again and smacked my brutalised cunt. I couldn't even scream because it hurt so much. "Guess what I'm going to do" she said and I shook my head, begging her not to do it but she didn't listen. Instead she turned the baton upside down and forced it in. 

 

tears ran down my bruised cheeks as I cried silently as the stick violated me. I knew it was fucking the dog cum back inside me and I shuddered in disgust which pushed the stick deeper inside me and made it hurt more. She kept going for a few more seconds and pushed it unbearably deep. Finally she pulled it out and breathed hard in relief. But obviously it wasn't over.

"That looks like enough," the woman cop said as she moved away from me.

"Enough for what?!" I asked and my voice was hoarse and whining. Neither of them answered me but I felt the wet sticky tip of the baton against my butthole and started screaming.

"No! NO! Not there! please! please anything else!" I struggled in terror but I couldn't get away from her and she just laughed.

"Do you want the dog again cunt?" she snarled.

I was disgusted but if it meant she wouldn't force me to do this I had to say I did. "Yes! please!" I begged.

"You want to feel it raping your disgusting cunt again?!" she shouted back at me

"Yes!" I screamed through my sobs. "Yes I want it! PLEASE!"

"Stupid cunt doesn't get it," the cop said. "We're here to rape you bitch, not give you what you want!"

I screamed but it was too late and she shoved the baton into my asshole. The mess of cum on it made it slide in a bit easier but it was still agony having my anal virginity raped away with a stick covered in dog cum. I begged her to stop but she just kept pushing it in. the pain overwhelmed me and I thought I was going to black out again but she didn't want that so she eased it out a bit. She rammed it back in and I thought she must have shoved it all inside me because it hurt so much I almost threw up. I choked on the worst pain of my life and the cops laughed. 

finally she pulled it out of me and left my butthole twitching and sore. They waited until I got my breath back before the woman smacked my ass with the stick and left a wet splatter of cum on me. I gasped my breath back while I had a chance because I didn't want to think about what was going to happen. I was about to get anal raped properly, by a cop's cock. Half a second later he was inside me, sliding his cock into my gaping ass. It still hurt as he raped me, even after the baton.

"Is that enough lube?" the woman asked the other cop while he started pumping into me with growling angry grunts with every thrust.

"Tightest hole I've ever fucked" he grunted. He was raping me harder every second and soon I couldn't stop myself crying loudly.

"There's more cum in its cunt if you want,"

"No I want it to hurt the bitch." 

Their cruelty made me scream. "Pleaaaaaase stop!!"

"Shut up" the man raping me up my ass growled and pushed into me further which shoved my cunt up against edge of the door. The woman stepped in front of me and spat on my face again and grabbed my hair.

"this will keep her quiet," she said and immediately shoved the baton into my mouth. the disgusting taste of itr filled my mouth immediately and I tried to gag but she just pushed it deeper. I could taste the cum from my rapists, the first cop and the dog. It was salty and thick and coated my mouth. I could taste my own cunt and ass too as they spitroasted me. Two minutes of gagging and crying I felt the man tense up and ram his cock all the way in. I closed my eyes in disgust as I had him groan deeply and pump a fat load of nasty cum into my ass. I felt it splatter against my insides for ages before he pulled out. I could feel it leaking out of me.

the woman grabbed me by the throat and threw me onto the ground and I whacked my head and my vision spiraled. while it was clearing I felt them dropping cash on me.

"You're a lucky cunt," the woman said, "you've made a lot today whoring out those nasty disgusting holes." She cackled and spat on me one last time and when they walked out she made sure to stand on my tummy, making me curl up in pain. I cried on the floor in a puddle of cum and piss for a while until they left. slowly I crawled onto my knees and started gathering up the money. I didn't count it but there was quite a lot there. FInally I crawled over to my clothes and pulled them on over my bruised, pissed on, cummed in, raped and abused body, and limped towards the door clutching the cash.


End file.
